villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tor
Tor, also known as the Devourer of Souls, is a monstrous and ageless cosmic being from another dimension. He desires to conquer the universe because he thinks it would be fun to do so. However, his physical form causes decay in anything it makes physical contact with, so he has to possess the bodies of others to do anything. He is an original idea made by RustedRusher4455, and will appear in a currently unnamed sci-fi universe made by him. Backstory Tor was born from the result of asexual reproduction from Axygra. Unlike his parent, Tor wanted to go to the normal world. After arriving there, he discovered that his body caused everything around him to rot, and so he was banished and trapped inside of a pocket dimension by wizards. Tor proved smarter than expected, as he was able to find a way to influence outside his dimension, and discovered his ability to have his soul leave his body and enter another being's body, controlling them. Using this power, he possessed one of the wizards who sealed him up and broke the seal on his dimension. Tor doesn't instantly return however, as he knows the wizards will trap him again if he does. He starts travelling through the universes and attempts to conquer an alien galaxy for fun, but is easily stopped. After this, Tor gains a desire to conquer the universe he originally went to, knowing it would be easier. However, because his body automatically rots what it touches away, Tor decides to try and take over the world through subtler means through possession and manipulation. Appearance Tor's true form is a terrifying eldritch horror that could leave a mortal frozen in fear. He looks like a massive, somewhat slug-like creature that has 16 spider-like legs and 4 large, tattered butterfly-like wings. His face is like a dragon's, but he has large orange eyes, a mouth with a set of functional bug-like mandibles attached and he has an extra mouth inside of it which opens like a flower. He has 2 tails, both of which have pointy ends. His skin is colored brown with orange spots like rust, and his wings are dark red. Tor's true form is bigger than a battleship. Personality Tor simply enjoys being evil, as he finds it fun to conquer. He is clever and finds out ways to learn from his mistakes when he loses. He likes manipulating others and enjoys the amount of control he has from his power. Tor likes to have a polite attitude when talking to others, even his enemies. Despite his cruel nature, he is fully capable of feeling empathy, and even he has standards. Tor is horrified by certain crimes, including genocide, and he won't torture others for fun. Abilities *'Decay': Tor causes rot in almost anything his physical form makes contact with. This ability can even affect titanium or diamond, though it is less effective on them. It doesn't work on liquids or certain surfaces for unknown reasons, such as glass. *'Soul Removal': Tor can take souls from the bodies of others. This causes the original body to become unconscious. He usually eats the soul after ripping it out. *'Reality Travel': Tor can enter different planes of reality, including the incomprehensible higher plane of reality he originates from. It's possible for him to enter even higher planes of reality, but he doesn't like doing this. *'Body Possession': Tor can possess the bodies of other beings by having his spirit enter them. While doing this, his body becomes inactive, but this usually isn't a problem as Tor leaves his body in a pocket dimension while doing this. Weaknesses *Tor's Soul Removal has no effect on undead beings, mechanical beings or other cosmic entities. *As mentioned in Abilities, Tor's Decay won't work on liquids or certain solids, such as glass, plastic and sand. It also has no effect on some beings, including many aliens and any cosmic entities. *Despite his large size, Tor is not very resistant and easy to hurt. Attacking him from a distance repeatedly can defeat him in a fight. Trivia *Tor's name spelled backwards is Rot, reflecting his Walking Wasteland nature. Category:Hegemony Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Possessor Category:Affably Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Collector of Souls Category:Science Fiction Villains